gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream in Progress
"It is said that you can hear the actual moment destiny shifts, but is it a sound of benediction of the toll of a funeral bell? There is no telling until you're at death's very door. This is that day, at the dawns first light, all of their fates will be altered, forever." - Narrator Dream in Progress is the thirteenth episode of the anime series Gun X Sword. It originally aired on the 27th of September, 2005. It is the first episode in the 4th volume: Fallen Knights. Synopsis "I think everyone's had that kind of day. A day when you feel just a little more grown up that you did the day before. That's just what it was like for me that night. I was dealing with a lot from my brother, from The Claw, and even from Van. But I'd have to say, the thing that changed me the most, that changed the whole path I was taking in life was..." - Wendy Tensions rise as Van and Gadved face off in their armors. Ray attempts to take down The Claw, catching Wendy and Joshua in the crossfire. Carmen tracks Fasalina and Michael completes his work in bonding with Saudade. Plot Ray locates the Claw Man in the sky park and lets loose an all out attack, though Fasalina manages to hold him off temporarily. Carmen continues to track down Fasalina and the Data Board, heading to the Sky Garden. All the while, Van has summoned Dann of Thursday, revealed as the fifth armor, being in a pitch battle against Gadved, who beckons Diablo of Monday, recognized as the second armor. Van is vastly outclassed by Gadved's experience and is clearly on the losing end of this fight. Gadved urges Van to decide between retribution and atonement. He reveals that he was the one who lead The Claw to Van and Elena's wedding, which caused Elena's death. Gadved tells Van that his and The Claw's vision will bring peace to their world, which is why he wants Van to join them. Joshua blocks Ray from shooting The Claw, which makes The Claw approach Ray and offer an alliance with the Original Seven. Wendy rushes to Joshua's side and bandages his wounded arm. Ray calls upon Volkien and helps The Claw remember who his wife Shino was. The Claw tells Ray that Shino is still alive inside of them because of this, but Ray refuses to show mercy. He attempts a kamakazi attack by having Volkien shoot at him holding onto The Claw, but the bullets are stopped by Saudade of Sunday, controlled by Michael. During this commotion Carmen 99 arrives on the scenes and restrains Fasalina from fighting, reacquiring the Data board she stole. Michael rescues The Claw and Fasalina, using Saudade to carry them both of the Sky Garden. Ray in Volkien tries to follow, but is swatted aside by Saudade and thrown out of the sky garden. As Saudade flies away, Van notices him carrying The Claw and becomes ecstatic, happy to have finally found The Claw. This reinvigorates Van and he is able to best Gadved, destroying Diablo of Monday and killing Gadved. The Claw and Co learn of Gadved's death and promise it won't be in vain. Joshua promises to keep stopping Ray from becoming a murderer, while Carmen decides to join them in their pursuit of The Claw. Wendy recovers her discarded gun from the trash and meets Van. They both decide to continue on their journey. Cast *credited as Jennifer Sekiguchi **credited as Kirsty Pape Quotes Van: "You've gotta lot of fight left in you old man!" Gadved: "Haha! You're nothing but talk boy!" - Van and Gadved during their fight. Joshua: "Please Ray stop! Don't do it! There's no way this would make Shino happy! You would just be a murderer!" Ray: "What difference does that make? If killing him makes me a cold-blooded murderer then so be it!" - Joshua tries to prevent Ray from killing The Claw. The Claw: "How would you like to join the Original Seven? I could use a man of your abilities, and I think such an arrangement would prove beneficial to both of us." Ray: "Enough. You've said your piece, now shut up AND DIE!" - Ray declines The Claw's offer. "I'm disappointed in you! You don't know the first thing about Dann! You haven't even come close to mastering him! Your'e just moving him around! You're no rider! You think you're ready for revenge and personal vendetta? Just look at you! I don't know what I ever saw in you in the first place!" - Gadved criticizes Van for his lack of skill in controlling Dann "Try as you may, it will always be the same. Your dream cannot kill me. So why not dream with me? For everyone to come together, in harmony!" - The Claw offers Ray a partnership again. Van: "If you're determined to stand in my way I will force my way through." Gadved: "You WILL NOT PASS!" Van: "I'm COMING THROUGH!" - Van defeats Gadved "My Dream... My Dream has been shattered, along with all of the sins that I've committed. - Gadved's last words The Claw: "Then there can be no mistake. Dearest Gadved. You truly were devoted my friend. I thank you." Fasalina: "I envy him." - The Claw and Fasalina mourn Gadved's death Gallery ep1301.png|Fasalina checks on her Comrade after Ray's failed attack ep1302.png|Gadved fights Van in their Armors ep1303.png|Ray faces off with The Claw ep1304.png|Gadved within Diablo of Monday ep1305.png|Gadved has the upper hand in the fight with Van ep1306.png|Woo, Carossa and Melissa watch Gadved and Van's fight ep1307.png|Joshua blocks Ray's shot at The Claw ep1308.png|The Claw asks Ray to join The Original Seven ep1309.png ep1310.png|Saudade blocks Volkein's bullets ep1311.png|The Claw and Fasalina learn of Gadved's death ep1312.png|Gadved's Armor signal is lost ep1313.png|Carmen decides to help the others track down The Claw ep1314.png|Wendy and Van continue on their adventure ending13.png|Ending Screen Trivia * This is the first episode to feature the opening song, "GUNXSWORD" within the episode. It plays during Van and Gadved's fight. * The ending credits to not scroll over multiple images like other episodes. It instead focuses on one image of Zonnet Junction.